In a Futile Attempt
Buying a House Outside of Procrasti Nation ...because seriously, it's unhealthy... Disclaimer: I'm putting this here because my sandbox is hands down my go-to page for everything. It's the first thing (besides Recent Activity) that I check up on when I'm surfing the net. Just ignore this. xD Reminder to self: COMPARTMENTALIZE. MINIMIZE USE OF PROCRASTINATION. DON'T PANIC. YOU HAVE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED. STOP LOOKING AT THE COMPUTER CLOCK. Coding *Aspirin *Kress *Elodie *Kīlauea *Zoraida *Tamara *R.P. *America *Odette *Kate's room at Nora's apartment *Tamara's room at the mansion *Moon twins' house *Kress' room *Word bubbles **Formal switches **Other switches *Asia even if she's inactive Finishing fanfics *Blue Daffodils. Pace yourself. One person at a time. It's easy. Read their char pages. Recall previous roleplays and laugh or cry. Easy. *When Magic Intertwines. Honestly, I HAVE N-O IDEA WHERE THE HELL I'M GOING WITH THIS. I should like finish CYP first and the entire trilogy thingy before anything. *The world can go screw itself, idfc; I'm still so gonna write that Zoraida fic because even though she's inactive af, I'm not disconnected to her at all. That and I'm upset because I never even got to roleplay her properly x.x *I'm in the denial phase although I have yet to watch the episodes I missed out. Definitely writing a fic where PyrrhA IS FREAKING ALIVE (she's so alive i s2g if ruby ends up with jaune i will kill the wall). *''THE'' Aspilly angst fic of utter feels destruction. Homework *fml UGH. MBTI Function Analysis I'll move this somewhere more convenient on Monday when my mouse isn't dying on me every few seconds, but for now, random function notes go here. :D *APPARENTLY ISTPs AND ISTJs HAVE NO SIMILAR FUNCTIONS. AT ALL. *INFJs AND INFPs HAVE NO SIMILAR FUNCTIONS EITHER, KIND OF. (Fi-Ne-Si-Te FOR INFPs, Ni-Fe-Ti-Se FOR INFJs) *P/J differences should be noted: They have completely different functional stacks. *As put succinctly by a tumblr post: Ti = "*organizes thoughts* MIND PALACE! :D" Te = "mind palace my ass *organizes files*" **so now I kind of have a better understanding on how me (INFP) and Nyahcat's (INTP) thinking processes are different. *ISFJs are not defined by their push-overness. They are freaking not. *Just as how every human is not boxed in by their MBTI/Socionics/Enneagram/Big 5/etcetera. *Kress has extremely underdeveloped Fe as an ISTP. I think she might be in a grip, or a function loop, or even both. Her actions are leaning towards the stereotypical end of the ISTP spectrum (right now this means unhealthy). *Kate has underdeveloped Fe (i.e. annoyance/bemusement at people acting on raw emotion appearances, confusion as to why Mathia was apologizing year, frustration at her parents for not just discussing their problems civilly all the way up to 4th year), but this is probably normal for now, seeing as she's barely a teenager and it needs time to develop. *Aspirin's Fe is horribly depleted right now and I suspect that in a few weeks she'll lock herself up in her room and refuse to speak to anyone. *Tamara is remarkably healthy in comparison to my other characters right now. I doubt it'll last though, as right now she's distracting herself from her problems (like any ESTP would try to do) through sports and other physical activities. This is all going to plummet soon; she can't avoid the shitstorm forever. Her grades might drop, and I should like speak with someone owning a professor (preferably her Head buuut Asclepius isn't very active ;w;). *Elodie's an INTP through and through - a very unhealthy one. It's like her Fe is barely even existent; it's ridiculously underdeveloped. It's understandable, though, given her childhood and stuff, but seriously...ridiculously underdeveloped. She suppresses her Ne, I think, but her Ti is definitely overtaxed. "...for what it's worth, and it might not be worth much, when your whole life flashes in front of you, you see people you love and people missing you. And I see no one." oh look the perfect quote for asia who's now most probably dead in the middle of afghanistan or colombia or whatever. *"courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened. it's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway." *"we are all a little weird and life's a little weird and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." *"not all things end, not love. not always." * https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/21/18/84/211884c302de5a9f072cd63d2a5de5cd.jpg *http://blog.riptapparel.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/doctor-who-quotes-hero.jpg *http://41.media.tumblr.com/af144242a27da1536bf24e9c54ac8d9f/tumblr_n12ef9RIlM1stp3dmo1_500.jpg *http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxkn7jmlcF1qk6mq4o2_1280.jpg *"Violence is never the answer, until it's the only answer." *"Doors are for people with no imagination." *If you do not tell the truth about yourself you cannot tell it about other people. *We don’t devote enough scientific research to finding a cure for jerks. *''But I don't want comfort. I want poetry. I want danger. I want freedom. I want goodness. I want sin.'' *“...slow and drunk is no match for fast and scared shitless.” *“You tread a precariously thin line between being charmingly headstrong and insufferably pigheaded.” *People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am". Category:DARP Category:Omnia Lesvos